


The Happiness You Bring

by wildekinder



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy has a kid, Clarke loves the kid, F/M, make sure you read the opening note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildekinder/pseuds/wildekinder
Summary: After years of not seeing each other, Clarke visits Murphy at work and brings a tiny human with her.Debating on turning this into a multi-chapter fic.





	The Happiness You Bring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just a little insight into the story:
> 
> I love Clarke and I love her not being prepared to be a parent but kinda getting the gist of it.
> 
> K bye see ya at the end.
> 
> Edit: I was trying not to spoil what I have in store but since everyone's getting their nickers in a twist, Clexa IS endgame. It'll be slow slow SLOW burn but it'll be there eventually. It'll be a good mix of Clexa and Bellarke throughout the chapters. So I'm not taking the story out of the Clexa tag. Comment all you want. I am a hardcore Clexa shipper. So if you don't like this, just don't read it. It's not that difficult. Thanks, peace and love, wildekinder.

_**Washtington, D.C. - 2016.** _

"Whoa there, Griff, who's the kid?"

Clarke adjusted the toddler on her hip, looking at Murphy. "She's my boyfriend's daughter."

"You got involved with a guy who has a kid?"

The tone in Murphy's voice made it evident that Clarke had never wanted to have kids.

"How did that happen?"

Clarke shrugged, tucking the little girl's hair behind her ear. "He didn't tell me about her for three months. Then I agreed to meet her. She hated me at first, didn't you, kiddo?"

The little girl looked at Clarke's face and squished her cheeks, giggling at how she now looked.

Clarke couldn't help but smile, making a silly face at her.

"Honestly, I don't know why Bellamy didn't break up with me. Charlotte didn't like me for probably two months."

"Wait, how long have you been dating Bellamy?"

It took Clarke a few seconds to do the math, finally coming to an answer. "One year and four months."

Murphy's eyes widened. "That means you've had this little girl in your life for over a year and I somehow didn't know?"

Clarke simply shrugged. "Murph, you disappeared for like five and a half years. You could've been dead for all I knew."

He looked down, nodding. "You don't know what it's like to be rejected by your parents?"

"Don't I?"

Murphy's head snapped up, raising an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I dated a woman for three years, almost married her. She ended up calling it all off because mom and dad were so disgusting to her."

The man couldn't help but chuckle. "Gotta love that. Homophobes end up with two queer kids? Serves them right, they just adopted us to look better."

Clarke shrugged and nodded, adjusting the now sleeping toddler once again.

"All I know is that now that I'm helping raise this little girl who isn't mine, I'm gonna be a hell of a lot better to her than they were to us. She deserves it."

"So did we, Clarke."

"Sometimes you don't get what you deserve."

Murphy nodded, coming around the counter to hug Clarke. "Thanks for coming to see me, Griff. I know coming to a hospital isn't exactly the way we should've caught up, but when you've gotta work-"

"You've gotta work, I understand. Thanks for calling me. I've missed you, kid."

He chuckled at the nickname, one she had been calling him since they were in middle school. It was only a year age difference (but two grades), but she always saw him as her little brother.

"I'll see you later, Murphy. Don't be a stranger, okay? I can't lose you again."

Murphy nodded, waving as she walked away, smiling at the sight of her and the little girl, Charlotte. It was quite the sight to see.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't pick up on it here's the story explained a little.
> 
> \- Clarke and Bellamy began dating and Bellamy waited 3 months to tell Clarke about his daughter, Charlotte. (Yes, Charlotte from canon.)  
> \- When Clarke and Charlotte met, Charlotte did NOT like Clarke for like two months.  
> \- Clarke and Murphy were both adopted into a home (ABBY AND JAKE ARE NOT THE ADOPTIVE PARENTS)  
> \- Murphy left home after he turned 18 and Clarke hadn't heard from him for nearly six years. Also he's a doctor because why not.  
> \- She meets up with Murphy nearly a year and a half after beginning to date Bellamy.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> If you like this leave a comment, I'd love to continue this into a story where you can see how things got to this point and where they'll go from here.


End file.
